Business Hours
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: What do you mean you need help?" He asked his boss in an estranged tone."I mean I'm not used to this exactly... I've only ever done it a few times." She bit her lip as his gaze crossed her red face."I guess I can't say no then can I?" NILEY. M.
1. Chapter 1

His brown hair fell across his tan face as he stepped inside the lobby of the elite Stewart & Co company location in downtown Providence. Rhode Island was crowded, but it fit his personality. The place had pale blue walls, with glass windows. In the summer and winter it was gorgeous. Whether you saw snow or absolute sunshine, it completed your day. The Stewart & Co company specialized in movie productions. It was actually fun, and sometimes you even met celebrities. Now Nick Lucas was an executive assistant. If you asked him what the job was, he'd reply with that it was important, but to be honest, it was just a fancy name for following the head boss around like a lost puppy. His boss, known as Miss Cyrus, was in fact a hard ass on her interns, employees and her of course, assistant, Nicholas. Her name was Miley, and Nick was allowed to call her that on certain days. The woman was bipolar, but when she was in a good mood, she could be quite the sweetheart. She was the tender age of 23, only about 3 months younger than Nick himself. She had took over majority of the company from her dad when he turned 55, taking in an early retirement. But he often dropped by. Her brother Zac was known to run the California section of the company, him the age of 28.

Nick examined the elevator buttons, wishing he had taken a sick day today. It was Thursday, the day he dreaded the most. It was almost Friday, but not quite Friday yet. Maybe Miley would be sick, and not turn up. It was a mean thought, but sometimes he wished he could shove a muffin down her throat to shut her up. Stepping into it, he pressed the number 12, and waited patiently. As the door opened, he was lead into the lobby of that level by the delightful smell of perfume. He walked up the front desk, looking at the receptionist, Lilly.

"Good morning Lilly." He smiled.

"I think we have a new worker today! There's the hot chick that went into the bathroom. But like I wasn't told we were expecting someone…" She explained before sipping her coffee. "Oh here!" She handed Nick two coffees, one meant for him, and the other meant for Miley.

A new worker always made Nick smile. He always considered them fresh meat, and the ladies were nice to look at. He usually got a nice view from Penny, who worked a few offices down. But after the months had gone by, she had lost her enhancing view.

"Really, a new worker?" He smiled about it. Maybe Miley would bother them instead of him.

"Yeah, she had this auburn hair with blonde highlights... And she was wearing this black skirt and sexy blouse. And damn, I wish I had her legs." She sighed. Nick knew that Lilly was a beautiful girl, but she was a good friend to him, nothing more. Besides, she was serious with her high school boyfriend, Oliver.

He let out a chuckle. "Hm, she sounds gorgeous." He let out a grin causing Lilly to look at him. "What?" He laughed.

"You respect girls so much it's weird." She shook her head before continuing to type. Nick smiled at her before taking the two coffees and walking down the hallway until he reached the large office. He opened the door to find it empty. It was a beautiful place, with cherry wood flooring, and black leather furniture. The windows were made completely out of glass, and the view was breath taking of downtown Rhode Island. He set down the coffee on her desk, curious to see why Miley wasn't here yet. If she was sick, Lilly would have told him. As he was going to leave the office Lilly ran inside.

"Oh my god, that girl, was Miley!" She screeched. Nick's eyes roamed to Lilly who was in deep thought. "Her hair's done, and so is her makeup. And she's not wearing dress pants and those sweaters anymore… She's… HOT!" She screamed.

Nick just chuckled. "Miley will always be the frumpy 23 year old I know." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Don't come running to me about how sexy she looks. Just warning you Nicholas." She turned around and stepped out of the office leaving Nick alone.

Grabbing his coffee he sat down in Miley's chair like he did whenever she left. It made him feel so powerful, and like a boss in limited words. He took a sip of his coffee, letting the liquid roll down his throat.

"I've got sunshine… On a cloudy day…" He hummed with a smile.

"What do you think you're doing Lucas?" He heard a soft voice asked. He spun the chair around so it was facing the entrance.

"I'll be damned." He muttered under his breath as he gazed over Miley. Her usual dark brown hair was now auburn with blonde streaks. It was wavy, and lied on her shoulders. She was wearing a white blazer, opened just enough to see a black lacy bra, with a bit of delicious cleavage hanging out. Her skirt was black with large slits on the side. It went to her mid-thigh. The outfit was complete with a pair of red open toed pumps, showing over her dark violet toenails. Her long tan legs went on forever, and she had the most gorgeous smoky eyes. What had happened to his boss? His boss that hid every ounce of voluptuous figure that she had?

"I-Um," he gulped as his eyes landed on her tan breasts. When had she gotten those? She certainly didn't have them yesterday.

She laughed. "This is my seat Nick, don't go stealing it." She smiled lightly before grabbing her drink. "Thank you by the way."

Nick just stared at her. It was like she had been replaced. Yesterday she was PMSing, and today she was sexy and sweet. He didn't like that feeling. Was it possible he was attracted to his boss? Because it certainly seemed like it.

"N-No problem." He gulped. She smiled and sipped her drink.

"Hm, perfect temperature. Oh, Miss Russo might stop by later, so just be aware of that." She smiled before sitting in her seat. She logged onto her desk top and went off to work. Nick on the other hand, stole another glance at his boss. She had become mouth watering sexy. What had occurred during these 24 hours astounded him. He wanted to know what happened, and he wanted too desperately.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now 1pm, otherwise known as lunch hour for most of the employees. Nick was used to get Miley different meals from different places for lunch, but today, she had ordered herself Chinese food, giving Nick his full hour to himself. He stumbled into the community room, in which most employees ate their spouse packed lunch, or frozen meal. Nick had dropped by Burger King, to fulfill his usual hungry self. He saw Lilly speaking to Amber, the queen on the castle so to speak or at least in her own land. Nick gave Lilly a wave, signaling her to ditch the bitch, and join him for lunch.

"So, what the hell happened to Miley?" He asked confused as he shoved a fry into his mouth. Lilly smiled at him before digging her fork into her cafeteria bought salad.

"What'd I say? Hot right?" She winked before sipping her water bottle. "So, you know how she likes to talk to me and stuff, so like I asked her about her makeover so she explained what happened and all." Nick gave her a look.

"Why was she all frumpy before?"

"Well, when she was in high school, her boyfriend only dated her because he found her sexy, so ever since she's covered up. Like legit, covered up. Well anyways, Vanessa, you know Zac's fiancé right?" Nick nodded and took a bite out of his burger. "Well she brought Miley out last night to a club, and she saw this apparently super hot guy. And so like, he wouldn't pay any attention to him, and only this sexy girl. So Miley was pissed and all, so she decided it was time for her to begin dating again, and flaunt her body. So then she went on to say that Vanessa and her shopped all night, along with giving Miley a complete makeover. I mean who would have thought Miss Bitchy had that sexy ass?" Lilly shoved a fork full of lettuce into her mouth angrily. "I want a sexy ass."

Nick let out a chuckle and sipped his drink. Miley had a lot more than a sexy ass. "She has some amazing legs under that skirt of hers." He blurted out. "Am I supposed to work with her every day? I could do it when she was covering up, but now it's going to be torture."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you? I said don't come whining to me." She licked her fork clean before shoving the container in a passing employee's hands. "Be a doll and throw that away please." She smiled sweetly before turning back to Nick. "All I'm saying is that she looks hot, and is acting sweet. You should see the guys. They're drooling over her like she's a piece of meat."

Nick nodded, before biting his lip. "Well, these next few weeks should be interesting."

**AHHH. New fanfiction story : ) I like it! It's a fairly dirty story, just saying ; ) I am still writing For Rent, and oh, PrinceCharmingandCinderella, and Achievergurl07 and I are currently writing a collab story on Fanfiction, so check that out. It's on the account 'StayCinderella' and it's called Save You. So check that out! Anyways, bye!**

**-Jenna 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the end of the day, and Nick had been walking around aimlessly like a lost puppy for the past 15 minutes with nothing to do. He entered Miley's office again to find her looking through files.

"Miss Stewart, is there something for me to do?" Most employees would love his situation, having nothing to do, but Nick on the other hand enjoyed to be needed.

Miley lifted her head up from the file labeled 'Nicholas Lucas' and turned to him. "Call me Miley." She began before standing up and sitting on her desk. She kept her eyes glued to him, causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Miley I still have an hour before I'm off. Is there something I could do to help you?" He asked, surprised at himself for his own willingness.

"Um," She looked down. "Sit down Nicholas, please." He looked at her oddly, before sitting down in front of her desk. Miley kept her oceanic eyes on Nick, before sighing.

"You aren't firing me are you?" He asked, suddenly alarmed by her body language.

Miley let out a nervous chuckle. "Of course not Nick…" She looked down at his file, and gripped it tighten. "I was looking into your file earlier and I just-" She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "So your dad was a lawyer correct?" Nick nodded curiously.

"Uh yeah, he went to trial every few months or so."

Miley smiled. "Cool…" She gulped at her next statement. "And your mother as a sex therapist." She stated while eying him.

He felt his cheeks redden as memories of his childhood came rushing back.

_His mother looked at him, it was his 16__th__ birthday and he had invited a girl over to watch a movie. He had already gotten the sex talk, but his mother continued to pressure him. Unlike most parents, he was encouraged to be sexually active._

"_Nick sweety," She smiled, "I want you to know how pleasure a woman." She watched as her son's eyes widened, causing her to blush. "Sex is natural son, and having a healthy and pleasurable sex life can help a relationship very much."_

"_But I'm uh, 16." He voice echoed through the room._

_She let another smile escape her lips as she handed him a gift bag. He looked at her curiously. "Happy birthday." He dug inside the bag pulling out a wrapped box and a card. Opening the card first he read the cheesy message before admiring the 300 hundred dollar check with his name on it. Carefully unwrapping the box he stared at the label. _

'_Trojan Magnum; 24 Pack' His eyes widened before he looked at his mom. "Mom, um, I don't know what to say." _

"_Nicholas you know what I do for living. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."_

_-_

_Various weeks had gone by and soon Nick was being taught the obvious, and the not so obvious rules of sex. He was surprised at his interest on the subject, and in fact most sixteen year old boys would be very embarrassed to have their mother teaching them about such things. Nick on the other hand was not, considering his older brother Joe was also there for the various 'lessons'._

_Denise on the other hand was proud to be teaching her children about such a natural act. She had become fascinated with both the male and female body—medically wise. Learning and teaching about things such as woman's erogenous zones to her sons didn't both her whatsoever. _

_By the time Nick was 18, and Joe was 20, both of her sons had been taught the ins and outs of sexual foreplay, intercourse and just any way to pleasure a woman. _

_-_

_The most embarrassing topic on the other hand for the boys was something every teenage boy could admit too. Something that kept to one's promise of abstinent till marriage. That act being-_

_Masturbation. _

_Their mother not only taught them how to please a woman, but both boys were taught how to please themselves. It was quite an interesting experience, and after that, neither one looked at their mother the same._

_She had taken Sex ED to a whole new level._

"That's uh, right." He mumbled to Miley who watched him, intrigued.

"Nick, I need your help." She finally admitted.

"With?"

"Have you noticed something different about me?" She asked simply, unintentionally leaning forward, having some of her cleavage fall out of her blazer. Nick's eyes immediately flew to her chest, admiring her tan mounds.

"Uh…Yeah."

Miley stood up and looked at the window. "I'm a woman." She said before turning to Nick. "Most women want a companion in life, and I want a man, that will love me, unconditionally." Nick just stared at her, confused by her words. "I also have needs, and lately, I haven't been getting anywhere with them." Nick's eyes widened a bit at her words, but in truth, it had been about a 5 month span since he had gotten laid. "And I'm sick of it. I'm an attractive, sexy, confident and successful woman right?" She let her head hit the wall before she sighed.

"I've had sex twice in my life Nick, twice! I know nothing about how to please a man much less myself!"

Nick's eyes had kept a permanent stretched out look as he stared at Miley. "What does this um, have to do with me?"

"I want you to teach me." She blabbed out. She noticed Nick's shocked expression so she quickly added on. "You must know tons! I mean your mother was a sex therapist, she must have taught you something! I just, we could have like nightly classes where you teach me...stuff." Nick just stared at his boss, dumbfounded by her request. He honestly was at a lack of words.

"Um, s-sure." He muttered.

Miley let a big smile out on her face. "If you want I can pay you." Nick shook his head. "Thanks Nick!" She ran over and bent down so she was at his level in the chair before giving him a hug. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and he certainly liked how it felt.

-

He raced out of his office when the clock struck 6. He ran to Lilly's desk and waited their patiently as she packed up her stuff. Both lived in the same condo building, or at least Oliver did, and Lilly had moved in two months ago. Nick always took Lilly home, since Oliver brought her to work. Lilly grabbed her purse and smiled at Nick.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day with Sexy Stewart?" She laughed. Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he looked curiously at Lilly, because of what she referred Miley too. "Oh you didn't hear? That's Miley's new nickname. All the employees are calling her that ever since her makeover."

"Lilly." He said to catch her attention as they entered the elevator. "She wants me to educate her on sex." He turned to look at the blonde whose mouth was slightly agape.

"Your boss wants you to do what?" She squeaked as they exited the building.

"You heard me." He mumbled. "She wants me to help her…With sex." He stopped walking and turned to the blonde. "It's not the hard to understand." He snapped.

"Whoa, so you're going to have sex with your boss?"

"No!" He groaned. "I'm just going to teach her how to please a man."

Lilly stared at him as they entered his Mercedes. "So you and your boss will be interacting with sensual activities? Ew."

"I do have self control." He battled back. "I'm doing her a favor."

"Sure." Lilly piped in with an eye roll.

**BumBumBum. Sorry for the wait! Working on the next chapter of For Rent. This was kinda short, and a fuller, but I hoped you liked it. And this story is a very dirty one so just saying.**

**-Jenna**


End file.
